The traditional men's neck tie has been around for many years and has become the standard in most professional and business environments as part of the accepted dress code. One of the inherent issues with the traditional men's tie however is that unless a man learns to tie the tie correctly and do it on a regular basis, he never becomes skilled at tying ties. Some men therefore are either reluctant to wear a tie when it is called for or when it would be the appropriate dress-code for a particular environment.
Any person who ever wore a tie can at some point and time remember getting dressed up for an occasion and attempting to tie a neck tie and then having to re-tie it many times over to get just the right knot and length. This can become extremely frustrating. The combination of getting a neck tie adjusted to the correct length with the correct knot is clearly something that takes practice and is an art that many average people do not master because of lack of practice. Many persons will avoid having to tie a neck tie to prevent the potential embarrassment and the frustration of asking for help. Many persons also may not have immediate access to help at the time of fitting a tie so this may not even be an option.
For previously known devices such as the clip-on tie, people risked being humiliated by the possibility of a “clip-on” tie falling off and being ridiculed or laughed at for even wearing such a device. Clip-on ties were never really accepted as being anything other than a cheap imitation of a tie that persons would wear simply because they did not have the skills necessary to tie a conventional neck tie. Another inherent problem with such devices is that they were limited in available colors, designs, lengths and availability.